Leave me alone
by N811
Summary: Goren behaves strange, when Eames wants to talk to him thing go out of hand a little. BA in the end. IT#s my first fanfiction...please R


„Leave me alone, Eames. I don't want to see or talk to you right now."

"I'm not going away, Bobby. Something's wrong and I want to know what happened."

"It doesn't matter. That's nothing you have to know. Go home and leave me alone."

"No I'm not. You're acting like an asshole!"

"Maybe I AM an asshole. Ever thought of this possibility?"

"Go to hell Goren."

"I can't when you're following me. You'd freeze the hell."

Detective Eames and Goren were fighting. Again. This was not the first time in the last few months. They started to fight since Goren's undercover work. But it didn't seem that they fighting because of that. Captain Ross didn't know what to do with them. Maybe he should just split them up. But they were New York's finest detectives. The best he had. Now Eames was hitting Goren with a book from his desk. Now this was new, they had never hit each other during fighting.

"Ouw…stop hitting me. Are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy. I'm just mad at you. Why can't you speak with me? Why can't you tell me what's happening to you?"

"I just can't! It would make everything difficult if I told you."

He wasn't shouting anymore, he looked just sad and…hurt maybe? It was time to speak with them, Ross thought.

"Goren, Eames. My Office. Now."

Slowly the two detectives followed him. Eames sat on a chair across his seat and Goren leaned near the closed door. _Always near the escape._ Ross thought.

"I don't appreciate the way things are between the both of you. If you can't find a solution and make peace I have to separate you two."

He didn't know if Goren had listened. He looked on the wall and his graze was unclear, like he was dreaming. But Eames had heard him, although she wasn't making any move. Maybe she doesn't care.

"We can't find a solution. You have so split us up." Eames said.

Now Goren snapped back. So he was listening earlier.

"NO!"

"Tell me a reason, Bobby. I can't stand this anymore."

"You can't throw everything away what we have."

"What are you talking about Bobby? We have nothing. We are just colleagues."

This was too much. Even Ross knew that Eames shouldn't have said this. Even she realised that this was a mistake.

"Bobby, I…"

"No…You're right. This can't go on. So…I should wish you good luck. I hope you like your new partner."

He turned and opened the door. But Eames was faster than him and pushed it closed again.

"Bobby I didn't mean it that way. I was just angry. I'm really sorry. Please Bobby, let's try it again. I know that we can make it. We've been through a lot. We can make this work, too."

"No, we can't. I can't."

"Why Bobby?"

The two detectives were already fighting again. They forgot that they were in their captain's office. They forgot that Ross was there, listening to every word the two were saying.

"I can't tell you."

"Stop this Bobby and spill it. This could ruin our partnership."

"The thing you want me to say would definitely ruin it."

"I don't care! I want my partner back, my best friend. Please, Bobby…trust me."

"I can't be your partner anymore. I can't even be your friend anymore. I love you, Alex. I can't pretend it's all right when the only thing, the only one, who can make it all good, just wants to be my friend!"

He turned and left the room. Both Eames and Ross couldn't find any words.

"Do you feel the same?" Ross suddenly asked.

Eames wanted to scream. _Yes, yes I love him. More than everything. _But she didn't know what to tell Ross. She just couldn't open her mouth and say these little words.

"You know, I just pretend I didn't hear anything. I wasn't even here."

He walked towards her and laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Go after him and tell him. Don't worry. If you can make this work and if it doesn't influence with your work, I promise that we'll keep you together. The Brass can't do anything I don't want."

"Thank you, captain."

She stormed out to go after him. Ross smiled happily. He knew it all the time. They were just meant to be together. He picked up the phone and called the Brass.

"Hello, this is Captain Daniel Ross from the Major case New York. I have to speak with George….Hello George…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knocked several times on his door. But he didn't open.

"Bobby, open the door. Please. I need to talk with you. I need to see you Bobby."

But Bobby didn't open his door. She remembered that she had his key and opened the door. There was light in a room, maybe his bedroom. Slowly and quiet she went to the room and saw that he was lying on his bed, face down in his pillow and his hands above his head.

"Bobby?" she said softly. But he didn't move. She went in his room and sat beside him on the bed. She wanted to touch him, but wasn't sure how he would react.

"Bobby…" she whispered again.

"Go away. I don't need your pity." He grumbled.

"I don't want to pity you. I'm here to give you something different." Now he stroked his head. His hear was soft and curly, she loved it, but then, she loved everything about this man.

He looked up and she saw the hurt in his eyes. He was a heart broken man and his eyes were red of the tears he had cried.

"Oh Bobby…" she said and kissed is cheek.

Bobby looked shocked and eyes widened at her.

"What…?"

"Pshhh…I'm here because…because you fulfilled all my dreams of the past years we were working together. I'm here because today you showed me that it is always worth to hope, you showed me that there is a god who can hear our prayers and that that there are wonders in the world. I didn't believe in all these, and I didn't believe in love…but you showed me that there is love."

Now she kissed his lips lightly.

"Could you stop speaking in riddles?"

She had to laugh. She had his old Bobby back. And there was also this famous smile of him tugging on his lips. She always thought that she was the only one he showed his beautiful smile.

"I love you, too." She whispered against his lips. She could see and feel his smile as his lips touched hers. Exactly in this moment detective Alexandra Eames and detective Robert O. Goren were the happiest people in the world.


End file.
